change the world
by i-da-bomb
Summary: "the enemy of my enemy is my friend." is what kagome tells sesshomaru when she asks for help, but what happens when the enemy of her enemy wants to be more than friends? how will the final battle end? who will be saved? and who will die? please read
1. Asterisk

hey hey! storm here. just to let you know there's most likley going to be a song in every chapter.

disclamier ~ i dont own inuyasha or any of the songs i post {however for all extensive purposes kagome owns the songs}

CHAPTER 1 - ASTERISK

The wind blew through the trees in an eerie swoosh that brought doubtful thoughts with it, and left behind its self insecurities. Today was going to be a long day. I sighed heavily and looked around the old shrine. Today is the last day that I'm going to see the shrine. My hair floated around my face as I thought of the past five years. The first year was a little harsh... well anything involving your 15th birthday and being dragged into a well by a busty centipede that was long dead and wanted to eat you is harsh. But it got better after I met with Songo, Miroku, and Shippo of course! Though nothing in the world could ever make that battle we had with Menomaru forgettable, what with speaking with Inuyasha through the tree of ages and all.

Then came the second year with Koga ...enough said. Ha-ha who am I kidding? That fake princess Kaguya who ate the real one and inspired a writer to write the tale of a bamboo cutter was pretty scary. I mean who would have thought there would be someone Naraku would want to kill more than Inuyasha? Amazingly the next year came another challenge. It was the mystic island. I still see them sometimes, the kids i mean. In fact, I'm supposed to meet up with them soon to help train them. Hmmmmmm…. Oh, and then finally last year. I spent my whole last year here in my time training. I found a sword trainer, and also a shrine where monks go. This so called shrine actually turned out to be a spiritual heaven where I learned all about my powers and how to control them.

Oh my bad I forgot all about the whole sword of an honorable ruler thing. I mean jeez couldn't have Inuyasha's father, Inutaisho, just sent his sword to hell himself? Then non f that would ever of happened! Though I think that was when my feelings towards Sesshomaru changed. I didn't see him as a cold hearted ruthless killer anymore, I saw him as a man. A man who hates his brother and treats all humans but a select few meanly, but a man none the less, and seeing him as man makes him approachable. When you see someone as a killing machine or a god it makes the hard to become friends with, but a man is someone you could become friends with.

In two minutes I'm going to jump through the well. In two minutes my year here will be finished, and it'll be my nineteenth birthday.

One minute

30 seconds

And JUMP

~Sesshomaru~

The wind seemed to flow through the trees with a calming affect as I walked towards the Inuyasha's forest. Just beyond that forest was the village I was heading for. Today she would be coming back. This woman, this human, this miko… she intrigues me. She shocks me with her loyalty time and time again. She was even able to pull the sword out of father's grave. She even passed the test the dead clay miko gave her during the rise of Menomaru.

I was surprised when I found that she survived four years with Inuyasha, never once having been trained. I was actually even more surprised when she came to me that day one year ago.

-Flashback-

"**Sesshomaru." **

**I turned my head to the source of my annoyance and found a very serious looking miko.**

"**What is it miko?" I asked, my calm mask of indifference slipping easily into place.**

"**I would like to make a proposal. Please don't interrupt. "she said as she held up her hand so that I wouldn't speak. "I am going away to train for a year. When I get back, I would like for you and your companions to join our group. I know it's not exactly the best idea in yours and Inuyasha's eyes, but if we work together we have twice the chance of beating Naraku, and twice the protection for those who can't protect themselves." I could tell she wanted to say something else, but she couldn't bring herself to say it so I prompted her.**

"**Speak up miko. I know you wish to say something else." She looked shocked then brushed it aside.**

"**I wish to train Rin and Shippo when I return so that they will be able to defend themselves if attacked. Rin seems to have miko powers so I can help with that, but Shippo has demon powers, I don't mix well with demon powers. I can train them both with throwing knifes and hand to hand combat, but Shippo's demon powers are a problem."**

**I thought about it for a little while. Having Rin be able to protect herself would be a great help, and Shippo once properly trained could be a nice addition to my army, but are the mikos intentions pure? I searched her face. Her eyes were looking steadily into mine as if this were the most important desion of her life, and her teeth were pulling on her bottom lip in apprehension of my answer. **

"**I shall help with the kit as long as Rin is treated, and trained well. Also as for Naraku, the joining of our group will be for the best. With Rin and the kit's training we need to be close, and also the chance of an attack will be high when you return."**

**She bowed her head. But not before I saw the tears of gratitude that shone in her eyes. "thank you Sesshomaru, thankyou." **

"**wait miko." **

"**yes?" she asked I could feel her alarm. She thought I would change my mind so easily? **

"**why are you doing this?" **

"**because where I come from there is an old saying. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." **

-end of flashback-

I was almost to the village when I smelt her scent. What was she doing in the forest? I walked through the forest, the fireflies of night floating and swirling around me. They almost seemed to be dancing…wait what is that? I heard a soft voice coming from the direction of the miko's scent. She was singing.

"_The light of the stars in the sky that I looked up to  
Old memories and wishes are sent, crossing through time unfading  
The cries of someone are reflected in your eyes with a sparkle, the feelings in the wind  
The wishes in the moon, they all live within powerful limitations, today  
Our feelings too, will one day continue to shine  
With someone's heart, like those stars_

_One, two bell chimes resound vast and deep, to within the heart_  
_Drops of stars like a story; fine tracks are amassed within them_  
_The era moves along with time, and the flowing stars quietly move too_  
_If you close your eyes, and listen closely, good bye_

_A bunch of black and white photographs of the sky, a blowing muffler, white breath_  
_I want to get closer, even if it's just a little; running double time until we're on higher ground_  
_If we take out a massive telescope_  
_The lens will disturb the star dust_  
_Time takes away time, and romance passes through the eras_

_Releasing the light, now we'll firmly pass through time without giving up_  
_Until it reaches someone, the light of glory will go on and make a story_  
_Beyond all of this, along with us_

_The light of the stars in the sky that I looked up to_  
_Old memories and wishes are sent, crossing through time unfading_  
_The cries of someone are reflected in your eyes with a sparkle, the feelings in the wind_  
_The wishes in the moon, they all live within powerful limitations, today_  
_Our feelings too, will one day continue to shine_  
_With someone's heart, like those stars_

When I came upon the clearing I was amazed at the sheer beauty of it all. She was here. Sitting on the edge of an old well, her eyes closed moth open in song, and faced turned up to the sky. Her odd kimono was a little better thank the last one. But what was most amazing was her voice.

_A baby's first cry is raised, a small light, a bit light_  
_Crossing through space and time, they meet_  
_All of the individual sparklings become one, and a story is created_  
_Like the constellations that are connected point to point, if only_  
_I could paint a beautiful picture for someone_  
_Look up, hey, they're winter's diamonds_  
_The creeping milky way, soon I'll be able to take back my courage_

Even the fireflies were enraptured. They flew around her in crisscrossing circles moving to up or down depending on the note in which she sang. Even the stars seemed to shine brighter.

_Releasing the light, now we'll firmly pass through  
Time without giving up, until it reaches someone  
The light of glory will go on and make a story  
Beyond all of this, along with us_"

_The light of the stars in the sky that I looked up to_  
_Old memories and wishes are sent, crossing through time unfading_  
_The cries of someone are reflected in your eyes with a sparkle, the feelings in the wind_  
_The wishes in the moon, they all live within powerful limitations, today_  
_Our feelings too, will one day continue to shine_  
_With someone's heart, like those stars_

_The sky is infinitely vast, yes_  
_Beyond the sea, first breaths are taken, and lives are cut off_  
_The stars shine down like goddesses_  
_The moments of the four seasons repeat, continuing on for long times_  
_That's good, we'll carve in our memories just a little bit_  
_Passing through endless time, and starting to shine_

_The story continues on inside of my heart_  
_One day, the you from that day will board the night train_

_The light of the stars in the sky that I looked up to_  
_Old memories and wishes are sent, crossing through time unfading_  
_The cries of someone are reflected in your eyes with a sparkle, the feelings in the wind_  
_The wishes in the moon, they all live within powerful limitations, today_  
_Our feelings too, will one day continue to shine_  
_With someone's heart, like those stars_

_Continue to shine, like those star_

When she opened her eyes and looked straight at me I was surprised. Her chocolate eyes were now an ocean blue, and her ebony hair was now black like night with soft blue undertones when light hit it just right. It was because of her miko training. Her face was more adult like in its cheek structure her body seemed to be more defined, all muscles and feminine curves. She was beautiful.

"Kagome."

OOO~~~ooo~~~OOO~~~ooo~~~OOO~~~ooo~~~OOO~~~ooo~~~OOO~~~ooo~~~OOO~~~ooo~~~OOO~~~ooo~~~OOO~~~ooo~~~OOO~~~ooo~~~OOO~~~ooo~~~OOO~~~ooo

please Read & Review... and please tell me if i did anything you think needs to be fixed, and sorry i know sesshomaru is ooc. sorry! {song is called asterisk by orange range...english version}


	2. breakeven

YAY! I was so excited to about how many reviews and hits and whatnot that I got in just two days that I decided to update much earlier than planned XD

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or the songs used in this fic. {though Kagome does for all extensive purposes}

Chapter 2 – fallen to pieces

~ Kagome ~

I, secretly and supremely shocked that Sesshomaru had managed to sneak up on me, just nonchalantly looked up and said, "Sesshomaru".

Hehe, he's in shock I must be good at singing… wait Sesshomaru, shocked… what? Those two words did not fit well into the same sentence. I must be losing my mind. I looked up at him again just to make sure I wasn't and was surprised to see him now smirking at me.

"What's so funny Sesshomaru?" I asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"hn" was the only reply I got. Damn demons and their one worded answers! Damn them all! I was pulled out of my silent rant by the slight rustling of clothes, and saw Sesshomaru making his way out of the clearing.

"Hey, wait Sesshomaru why are you leaving?" I suddenly felt bold enough to ask.

"This Sesshomaru was only checking to make sure that you were here before he brought his ward to be in the presence of that insufferable hanyou." With that the lord continued on his way to leave Kagome to slightly simmer.

He didn't have to be rude about it. Though coming from Sesshomaru that was being pretty nice I suppose. I sighed and walked towards my final destination, the village. My walk was short lived however when a ball of red and blue fluff nearly knocked me to my feet.

"Kagome!"

"Hey Shippo!" I replied with a soft laugh.

"lady Kagome."

"Kagome!" I looked up and saw Miroku and Songo. From the looks of it they had been in fast pursuit of their small fox companion when they had seen me. Kirara jumped silently to her master shoulders. They had not changed much over the year I had been gone. Actually the only one who had really changed was Shippo. He had finally grown as tall as my waist! In one year!

"Shippo!" I exclaimed "my you have grown a lot in the year I was gone!" he laughed and hugged me tighter. I looked around, but for the life of me I couldn't find the one person I wanted to see. The one I missed the most.

"Hey where's…" I trailed off as I saw Miroku shake his head and Songo starting to give me the you know where look edged with a little sympathy. Oh. Off to see Kikyo. I felt a familiar pang in my chest. I hated that feeling. I turned away so no one could see my face.

"umm… Actually, I accidentally left something by the well. I need to go get it. Please don't wait up for me." I told them, and felt Shippo let go of my waist as I started to walk away.

It hurt. It hurt badly. It felt like someone shoved hundreds needles into my chest. He chose tonight of all nights to go see her. He knew. He knew! I was coming back tonight, but no. he had to go off and see that, that, that dead clay pot of a whore! My anger died away, and tears slid down my face.

I knew it was going to be like this. I knew it and I still have the audacity to be angry at him. I should be angry with myself. My heart broke in two. I couldn't handle it. In my mind the sound carried through the forest in a loud 'tinkle' almost as if it were made of fragile glass.

My tears flowed faster down my face now each drop momentarily blinding me so that I tripped a number of times until I made it to the well. My body hurt. It felt as though someone had decided that I would be the world's greatest plaything. Like that someone had chewed me up, spat me back out, batted me around with its massive paws, and then threw me as far in the air as it could then watched as I fell to earth with a silent scream.

My mouth opened and I felt the song flow out of my mouth as was habit now, since while I trained I needed something to let out my feeling so that nothing bad happened to the people around me.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,_  
_Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,_  
_'Coz I got time while she got freedom,_  
_'Coz when a heart breaks _  
_no it don't break even._

_His best days will be some of my worst,_  
_he finally met a woman that's gonna put him first,_  
_While I'm wide awake, he has no trouble sleeping,_  
_'Coz when a heart breaks _  
_no it don't break even, even no._

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you_  
_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_  
_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_  
_'Coz he's moved on while I'm still grieving_  
_And when a heart breaks _  
_no it don't break even, even no. _

The tears were now falling harder, but my voice was steady. I felt it gain a little strength at that knowledge.

_the best part of me was always you_  
_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces _  
_(One still in love _  
_while the other one's leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces, _  
_(Cuz when a heart breaks _  
_no it don't break even)_

_You got her heart and my heart and none of the pain,_  
_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._  
_Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh._  
_'Coz you left me with no love, with no love to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,_  
_Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,_  
_'Coz I got time while he got freedom,_  
_'Coz when a heart breaks _  
_no it don't break, no it don't _  
_break, no it don't break even no._

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you_  
_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces, _  
_(One still in love _  
_while the other one's leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces, _  
_(Cuz when a heart breaks _  
_no it don't break even)_

_Oh, it don't break even, no_  
_Oh, it don't break even, no_  
_Oh, It don't break even, no_

By now I had calmed enough to know that I was being watched. I watched as Rin and Sesshomaru came forward from the trail.

"Kagome-chan, why are you crying" little Rin asked her innocent look of worry bringing fresh tears.

"Rin go play with Jaken" Sesshomaru ordered. He looked down at me.

"Miko, why are you crying?" he restated Rin's question. I looked up at him astonished he would even bother to ask me.

"Inuyasha" a look of disgust passed across his face when he heard that. So he too knew of that dead clay pot, and it's "visits" with Inuyasha.

~ Sesshomaru ~

I should have known it was that damn half-breed. How dare he do such a thing to this fragile creature. This creature who's heart break was literally heard throughout the entire region, who's song could be heard as a whisper to all, a soft voice tempting any male with worth to rush forth and kill the one who could cause such a soul wrenching sound.

That half-breed absolutely did not deserve the miko with her astounding voice. It was amazing. She was amazing. All that strength, loyalty, and not to mention the fact that when she gave herself to someone she gave her all, it was enough to make any male desire her.

I reached down and picked up the small miko. Her sound of protest was muffled against my tail as I held her as best as I could with one arm. Her frame-wracking sobs slowly dwindled to nothing, and she fell asleep against my unarmored shoulder and tail. With her hand squeezing my tail slightly, and her arm wrapped around my waist in a loose embrace that helped keep her from falling.

I'll have her. I will make her mine. Her power, her soul, her innocence, and her heart, they shall all be mine. And no one, no one will take her away from me. Not even that damn half-breed Inuyasha.

~~~^.^~~~0.0~~~O.o~~~-.-~~~$.$~~~XD~~~:)~~~:(~~~:D~~~;D~~~;)~~~

{breakeven by the script}

Another chapter complete! I'm so excited! Thank you so much! I was so excited when I saw all my hits, and even more excited with my reviews! To all of you it may seem like my reviews were small and insignificant, but to me they mean the world so thank you so, so very much for your support! SQUEEEE!  
don't forget to read & review!

sorry about the short length of these chapters. i'm going to try and make it better so plaese bear with me. ^.^


	3. caramelldansen

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any songs in this fic, but for extensive purposes Kagome does.

Chapter three caramelldansen

~ Kagome ~

I awoke to the noise of Inuyasha. That's right he has his own noise category these days. I really didn't want to get off of my firm yet squishy bed. But Inuyasha was getting closer… sigh. My hand felt around for my water bottle but was greeted with something soft.

Ooohhh very soft. I started to pet it, loving the feel of the smooth and soft fur sliding in between my fingers. Suddenly my bed started to vibrate with a low growling noise, almost like a purr. Wait a minute… firm yet squishy, soft fur…. Growling! This is not my sleeping bag!

My eyes flew open to be greeted with the sight of a very happy demon lord. Wait a minute. He's sleeping. He looked beautiful in his sleep. His hair flew softly in the wind, and his usually stoic mask was currently smiling a soft smile. My hand reached up and stroked one of the marks that adorned his face. They were fur!

My eyes grew wide. Who would have guessed that the small stripes on his body was actually short fuzz and very soft to the touch? I giggled as the fuzz started to tickle the pads of my figure tips. The crash of Inuyasha punching something, probably a tree, brought me back to myself. I slowly disentangled myself from the demon lord trying my hardest to not wake him up.

I heard another crash in the forest and my eyes narrowed. I'll be damned if I allow that stupid inubaka to wake up Sesshomaru. I stopped for a second. Why did I care if he woke up? I looked back at the sleeping demon lord, and smiled a soft smile. Because he helped me last night for no good reason, and this was probably the only time I was ever, ever going to get to see the demon lord sleep such a peaceful sleep, and I wanted to preserve it for as long as I can.

I walked to where I knew stupid Inuyasha was. My heart still hurt a little but, my anger overpowered it by far.

"Inuyasha," I said stiff with anger when I saw what he was doing. He was currently in the middle of destroying another tree. God, we already had deforestation in the future; there was no reason to start it now. "SIT" I told him. He hit the ground with a stratifying thump and I smiled my sweetest smile.

"Inuyasha, you do realize what time in the morning it is right? And I'm still mad at you for last night so if you don't get back to camp right now I don't know what might become of you." I threatened with a sugary sweet smile, which immediately turned into a frown when he got out of his small crater and opened his big mouth.

"But Kagome where are you going?" I stared at him as if he was the stupidest person on the planet.

"First things first, I'm going to go get Sesshomaru. Then we are coming back for Shippo. After which we'll have to travel to his castle to train them, because neither Miroku, nor I can put a barrier big enough to surround both Sesshomaru and I while we train the little ones. After they have enough control to train outside a barrier, we'll travel back here gather up you, Songo, Miroku, and Kirara, then head off to get other allies." I explained to him in a nice and slow manner so that even his slow mind would understand.

He looked like he was going to protest so I sat him turned on one heel and promptly left to go and find Sesshomaru again.

~ Sesshomaru ~

_My arm was wrapped around the miko who was currently nestled into my chest. I inhaled her scent. She smelled intoxicating. The scent of fresh rain and lily flowers now permented the air around my clothes and I loved it. I felt her shift and almost peeked out of one eye but caught myself just as she started to pet my tail. The growls of content and pleasure rumbled out before I could stop them, and I felt a smile grow on my face._

_She shifted again and her scent changed slightly. Now it had just a hint of shock and alarm. I was about to open my eyes, when I felt her hand travel up to my face where she touched my markings. She gasped slightly and I almost started laughing. After all not many people know, or get close enough to feel that the markings are actually made of colored fur. I heard her giggle and marveled silently at the sound. I had never heard such a sound from her mouth before. It tinkled like small glass belles, and bliss to the ears. _

_She shifted again, and then from the sound of it went back to sleep. _

I open my eyes to look down at her, but she was gone. I frowned. It was all a dream? No. I could still the tingling on my face where she had brushed my markings.

"Hey Sesshomaru" I jerked violently and my eyes widened. I turned around and there was the miko. She was looking at me with wide eyes that quickly closed. Her body was shaking now and I was beyond shocked and embarrassed. The miko had snuck up on me. And now she was laughing at me.

"miko how did you sneak up on this Sesshomaru?" I asked curious and with a tinge of anger.

"you-haha- were-bwahah-sleeping, and I-hehe- didn't sneak- mwahaha- I just walked up- kyahahahaha" her laughter finishing her sentence as she fell to the ground holding her stomach.

I was glaring at her when an unknown noise burst from my throat and I joined the miko on the ground. My whole body convulsing, and mouth wide open. What was this? … Laughter? This was laughter. By now the miko had stopped her own laughter, and was looking at me with very wide eyes. Her mouth opened and closed comically, a lot like a fish.

I tried to stop really I did, after all had anyone else seen us; I would have no dignity left. But her face, her face was just too funny, I had no laughed in a long while. It felt good to let it all out. My miko was going to be the death of me.

~ Kagome ~

Wow Sesshomaru lord of all things icy and expressionless laughed. He didn't just laugh like haha, he roared with laughter like HAHA! I was a little astonished when I felt something warm in my chest, but thought nothing about it.

"Come on Sesshomaru lets go get Rin and Jaken so that we can pick up Shippo and leave." I told him with a smile on my face. His laughter stopped and he looked up at me.

"Leave?" he asked

"Yep leave. I have a new plan that is if you're willing to follow it." I then proceeded to tell him the new plan and explained why. Of course I left out the real reason why. *cough* Inuyasha *cough*. I saw him smirk and shivered. Why was he smirking? When we are at the castle is going to plan something naughty? At that thought dirty image upon dirty image filled my head, and I felt a blush rise up to my checks. Ahhhh what in the hell am I thinking? I quickly turned away. I shouldn't be thinking of things like that my hearts was still broken.

**A whole heart isn't needed to fix a neglected body** a part of my mind retorted.

_What do you mean neglected body! My body is fine! What's so neglected? _I asked it.

**And how many times did your body ache with need and no one to fulfill it? You and I both know that even if InuBaka had stepped up to the plate, which he didn't, that he would never have been satisfying. I personally am glad go finally see that InuBaka was defiantly not worth the time of day. **Damn part of me was a total bitch

_Ohh I got ya, and your right about one thing. But the other thing about Inuyasha isn't totally true, I mean if it was would I feel this way? _I asked.

**Honey in my opinion you were never really in love with him. You were really in love with the idea of being in love. Trust me you'll know when you're really in love. **My mind whirled with the possibilities. Maybe it was right maybe I wasn't really in love with Inuyasha. With those thoughts I started heading towards Sesshomaru's camp.

~ Sesshomaru ~

I smirked when the miko told me she wanted to go to my home. Wooing her there was going to be easy. Then we were going to-wait, what was that. I looked at the miko again, and caught site of her blushing face just as she turned around. I sniffed the air and found the scent of arousal and nearly growled. It was even more intoxicating than her original scent. Just what was my little miko thinking of?

I inhaled her scent again to find and slightly salty and slightly bitter tinge within it. Now she was arguing with herself? (if one side is sad and the other is angry she must be arguing with herself after all) When I inhaled a third time the salty taste was gone replaced with a rubbery taste, and the bitter taste was replaced with a sweet and sour taste. Which must mean her angry side turned sympathetic when its point finally got across, and the side sad had turned contemplative, giving it a rubbery taste, since rubber can be molded into any shape just as one answer to a situation can.

I patted myself on the back silently for a job well done. My miko was a complex one that's for sure. I watched as she started walking in the direction of my camp and silently wondered how in the world she knew where it was. I decided to give her a little space, and followed behind her in at a slow pace.

When I got there I decided to cover my scent and just watch to see how well she interacted with Rin, when not in eminent danger.

~ Rin ~

"Kagome-chan!" I yelled at in joy! It was Kagome-chan I was so happy! She looked down at me and smiled. When she asked if I wanted a hug I immediately said yes! After all, hugs are hard to come by.

"Kagome-chan" will you teach Rin a song" I asked her. She looked down at me and smiled.

"Only if you answer my question" I shook my head vigorously

"Why do you say your name when you speak about yourself?" I looked up at her and answered truthfully.

"If Rin doesn't say Rin's name, Rin is afraid no one will ever say it, and then everyone will forget about Rin." Her eyes widened and then flashed with an emotion.

"Rin I will say your name every day, and I promise I will never, ever forget you." She told me. I looked at her hard and could tell that she wasn't lying.

"okay then Kagome-chan. I won't say my name anymore." I smiled at her. She smiled back down at me.

"okay Rin I'm going to sing the song first and dance the dance, and then I want you to join me." I looked up at her and felt my smile grow wider

"okay!" I cheered.

_Women are you ready to join us now?_  
_Hands in the air, we will show you how._  
_Come and try, _  
_Caramell will be your guide (be your guide)_

I gasped. her dancing looked like so much fun. she put her hands on her head and waved them like floppy dog ears. and she swung her hips from side to side!

_So come and move your hips sing_  
_Oa-ah-ah_  
_Look at you two hips do it_  
_La-la-la_  
_You and me, can sing this melody_

_Owah-owah-ah-oh_

_Dance to the beat, _  
_Wave your hands together_  
_Come feel the heat, forever and forever._  
_Listen and Learn_  
_It is time for prancing, _  
_Now we are here with Caramell Dancing_

_O-o-owah-owah_  
_O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh_  
_O-o-owah-owah_  
_O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh_

_From Sweden to Uk, we will bring our song._  
_Australia, USA, and you people at Hong Kong_  
_They have heard, _  
_This means all around the world._

_O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh_  
_Now come on and move your hips singing_

_Oa-ah-ah_  
_Look at you two hips do it_  
_La-la-la_  
_You and me, can sing this melody_

_So come and_  
_Dance to the beat_  
_Wave your hands together_  
_Come feel the heat, forever and forever._  
_Listen and Learn_  
_It is time for prancing, _  
_Now we are here with Caramell Dancing_

_Dance to the beat_  
_Wave your hands together_  
_Come feel the heat, forever and forever._  
_Listen and Learn_  
_It is time for prancing, _  
_Now we are here with Caramell Dancing_

_O-o-owah-owah_  
_O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh_  
_O-o-owah-owah_  
_O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh_

_So come and_  
_Dance to the beat_  
_Wave your hands together_  
_Come feel the heat, forever and forever._  
_Listen and Learn_  
_It is time for prancing, _  
_Now we are here with Caramell Dancing_  
_Dance to the beat_  
_Wave your hands together_  
_Come feel the heat, forever and forever._  
_Listen and Learn_  
_It is time for prancing, _  
_Now we are here with Caramell Dancing_

My eyes grew wide. It was a fun song! I giggled and joined in with her.

~ Sesshomaru ~

I was impressed with her handling of Rin and very much liked the childish song. It fit Rin and the miko perfectly. The miko would make a great mother. I rested against the tree as I watched the miko and Rin practice the song together. Oh yes. We'll have a perfect life.

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE! YOUR REVIEWS ARE MY LIVLEY HOOD! I LIVE AND BREATH OFF OF THEM. I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT THE AMOUNT OF HITS I HAVE RIGHT NOW!

{caramelldansen english version}

Oh and I am sorry to admit that I may not be posting again soon. My grandma is in the hospital today for her second open heart surgrey, and if all goes well I'm heading over to her house to take care of her for a month. She has no internet GGGGRRRAAAAHHHHH! But I promise I will post again before if not by august 28th, so bear with me and R&R!


	4. sanctuary

Disclaimer~ I do not own Inuyasha, and any of the songs I use, although for all extensive purposes Kagome does.

Wwwoooooooooohhhhooooooo!

Change the world chapter four ~ sanctuary

Kagome~

The night still ruled the sky when I woke up. I still had an hour before sun rise. Good. That meant that my training habits hadn't worn off yet. I looked around the small flower field in which Rin had picked out for camp. Ah-Un was munching on some odd looking red flowers, and Rin was asleep against my side. Where was Sesshomaru? Oh well it doesn't matter.

I reached over and pulled out a pillow from my bag and slowly slipped it between Rin's head and my body. When I was sure she wouldn't fall over and hit her head if I moved, I stood up. I picked up my new black backpack from beside my old yellow one and made my way to a clearing I had found yesterday.

I reached the clearing and gasped. It was beautiful. There was a hot springs in the corner with a small stream that circled the entire clearing. In the center of the clearing was a small cloud of pure snow white butterflies that reflected the moonlight like a cloud of dancing fairies.

I smiled and dropped my pack to the ground. I kneeled down and opened it up. Inside were my battle gear, and weapons. I grinned. I remembered when I had found them.

Memory! Memory! Memory! Memory! Memory! Memory! Memory! Memory! Memory! Memory! Memory! Memory! Memory!

"_Kagome!" grandpa called from the old shrine storage building. I grimaced thinking about the lecture I was probably going to get about some old family relic. Then again, ever since my fifteenth birthday all his full of "history" rants had been true. Hmmmmm…. Maybe this won't be so bad._

"_There you are Kagome! I've been waiting to tell you all about this old family relic. It was passed down from generations of Higurashi's! And blah blah blah blah balh, blah…" grandpa's voice faded into the background as I looked at the box he held in his hands. It was a light black box, if black can be light, and I swear it was giving off a light pink glow. _

_I reached out and slowly touched it. Suddenly everything around me disappeared and I watched as the box opened and black and purple spandex silk tumbled out. Black spandex pants that ended at the knees, and a purple fighting kimono that also ended at the knees but had slits on both sides all the way up to the top of the thigh. The outline of a huge dog was stitched in black on the front while on the back the outline of a moon was stitched in white with a curved black line that streaked down the center making it a crescent moon. From within the beautiful silk clothes tumbled out two short swords. One was a deep blue with silver speckles and looked to be carved from the night sky itself. While the other was a sparkling crystal filled with rainbow hues and looked like it was carved from ice. _

_When I touched them, I felt a tingling sensation around my belly button , and when I looked down, I was astounded to find a blue crescent moon on one side of it with a small pink star on the other. I dropped it all and was surprised when they disappeared. The world came back just as grandpa was finishing his speech._

"_And that Kagome is why this relic is so important to our family." It was absolutely hilarious to see the look on his face when he opened the box and found it empty. _

"_There was something here before I swear. There was something, the sword, the, the, but I swear." He was absolutely astonished. I just laughed and said "Yea grandpa. It was there I believe you."_

End of memory! End of memory! End of memory! End of memory! End of memory! End of memory! End of memory!

Hehe, the look on his face had been hysterical! When I had gone into my room that night I had found the gear and weapons on my bed… neatly folded and stacked. I bent down and picked up my two blades and began practicing. I'd found during my last few months of training that I could turn my miko abilities into so much more. I can actually tune my body to listen to the spirits of the world. Or in my case the area of Japan I'm currently standing in. {I'm sorry, I can't help myself. I'm going to do a little summon night twin age crossover! XD}

My blades sliced through the air in a beautiful arc and I called upon the water spirits. I slowly and leisurely "charged up". A tinkle resounded through the clearing as three perfectly shaped balls of water sprung fourth and began to dance around me. I would normally whip them at tress, but this clearing was beautiful and to disturb its peace would be a crime. Plus, I needed to work on my control. As I began the age old dance of the swords, I conducted the orbs with the tips of my swords. The butterflys began to swirl around me in a lazy dance of their own.

As the beauty around me continued to grow with every swing and arc of my early morning practicing, I thought of Sesshomaru. He made my heart beat, then again who's heart doesn't beat at the site of him? When I'm around him there's this light feeling. I've never had this feeling before. Maybe there's something more there… something I'm missing. I felt my control lessening and quickly came to a decision. I'll sing. That always makes me feel better. Except this time, I'll sing from the top of my head. I'll let all my feeling out, and make sense of them at the same time. Brilliant Kagome you're a genius. I mentally patted myself on the back.

_In you and I there's a new land_  
_Angel's in flight_  
_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_  
_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_  
_Where fears and lies melt away_  
_Music inside_  
_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_  
_What's left of me what's left of me now_

_I watch you fast asleep_  
_All I fear means nothing_

_In you and I there's a new land_  
_Angels in flight_  
_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_  
_My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah_  
_Where fears and lies melt away_  
_Music inside_  
_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_  
_What's left of me what's left of me_

_snwod dna spu ynam os_  
_My heart's a battleground_  
_snoitome eurt deen I_  
_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_  
_snoitome eurt deen I_

_You show me how to see_  
_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

_In you and I there's a new land_  
_Angel's in flight_  
_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_  
_My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah_  
_Where fears and lies melt away_  
_Music inside_  
_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_  
_What's left of me what's left of me now_

_My fears and lies_  
_Melt away_  
_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

{some of the lines are backwards in case you were wondering}

My song and dance seemed to end at the same time. I slowly sat down my weapons, and stretched. That was a good morning exercise. Now for a good bath. I smiled and unconsciously rubbed the mark on my belly. It felt warm against my cool skin. i made my way to the hot spring side of the clearing and dropped my stuff on the rocks. I stripped down to nothing and stepped into the pool. It was deliciously warm. I found a little shelf of rock that made for the perfect bench. It was just big enough to sit comfortably on, and just small enough not to take up much wanted makes me feel safe and I know i can trust him. Do I like much less love him? Who knows.

The smile was still on my face as I calmly watched the butterflies slowly swirl themselves into a cloud and fly away.

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG END OF STORY OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

{song was : Sanctuary by: utada hikaru }

Okay, okay it's a new chapter! Excitement I told you it'd be before the 28 of august!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Oh and if you have helpful commentary please, by all means have at it.


	5. pack up your troubles in your okay bag

Disclaimer~ I do not under any circumstances own Inuyasha

Warning= lemon ahead.

DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM

Sweaty bodies intertwined. Hands stroked and teased, toes curled from pleasure, and tongues fought for dominance. Brown hair splayed out on the ground as the woman was tossed to the forest floor. The soft grass brushing against her already sensitive nerves, her body was on fire and somebody needed to put her out.

Hands grabbed at her soft white mounds. Fingers feathered across her diamond hard nipples, and then pinched them. Good it felt so good.

"please stop" she cried out. God more, she wanted more.

"stop it!" she yelled again. Those unforgiving hands trailed down to her panties, which were pulled to the side. One finger slipped inside and rubbed her clit. Oh god she was going to climax right there.

"please what do you think you're doing? stop!" no don't stop, it felt so good. Her eyes were blindfolded, which just made it all the more arousing. She suddenly felt the finger move and almost whimpered. A jolt of pleasure shot through her body as a tongue started to lap up her creamy juices.

"oh god please stop! Please! It feels so go- I mean it hurts please!" she sobbed, tears running down her face from sheer pleasure. This time when the tongue left her, she really did whimper. Only to scream out when she felt something very thick and very hard enter her.

"what are you doing?" she yelled

"rewarding you," She felt him come to a stop when her reached her virgin barrier. "for staying a virgin for me." Came his muffled reply. He thrust through her barrier then waited for the pain to subside. She wiggled around and felt him smirk against her mouth where he was currently keeping her from screaming her protests.

He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. he kept going like that for a short time, but more. She wanted much, much, more. She met each powerful thrust with one of her own increasing the friction between them. She brought her hand down to cup him and squeezed slightly. His next thrust was harder. She brought her other hand to his back and racked her nails down it, using a slight amount of miko power so he would have to let the scars heal on their own. This caused him to go faster.

She smirked. Oh yes she had figured out the game. She shifted her body slightly and thrust her tongue in his mouth over and over again. His response was…. Amazing. He lifted her off the ground with one hand and just pounded into her not caring if she was breakable or not. Her eyes grew wide and she pulled her mouth away to scream her pleasure out to the world. One single word of unsurpassed pleasure.

"SESSHOMARU!"

ENDOFDREAM ENDFDREAM ENDOFDREAM ENDOFDREAM ENDOFDREAM ENDOFDREAM ENDOFDREAM ENDOFDREAM ENDOFDREAM ENDOFDREAM

Kagome~

I awoke with a start. What kind of dream was that? And why did I scream Sesshomaru? I looked around me and remembered that I had gone to the hot springs while everyone was asleep so that I could practice and wash off. I must have fallen asleep in the bath.

My nipples were still rock hard, and my body ached deliciously. Oh yes. I could stand to dream like that more often, wait where did that come from? Why in the world would I think like that? Especially since I didn't even know who was having their way with me! Although…I kinda wish it were Sesshomaru… wait a minute WHAT THE HELL? I should not think like this I still haven't even gotten over what happened with Inuyasha!

I sighed. It doesn't matter. My fingers slid through my hair and I started humming a catchy jingle I heard from a commercial I saw on TV.

_"Pack up your troubles in your okay bag and smile, smile, smile…" _

I was still humming when I turned around to get my conditioner. I gasped and stopped short. I felt the blush start at my toes and rise all the way up to the roots of my hair.

"You called?"

END END ENDE END END OF CHAPTER END END END END END END END

Okay, I know I promised you all a long chapter when I finally updated and I am very sorry. I have good news and bad news.

GOOD NEWS:

A: grandma's surgery was a false alarm! WOOOO :D

B: I will be updating as soon as I possibly can, as much as I possibly can…. Just because I enjoy seeing all the reviews and number of people who actually read said chapters.

BAD NEWS:

A: while I was at my grandma's house I got sick and had to go to the hospital for a fever of 104.6, (….. it was a bad day) where I found out I had a kidney infection... it's a lot of fun let me tell you.

B: I'm having some troubles here at the house, my mom and step-dad (who's been my step-dad for 12 years!) are getting a divorce. We (me and mom) don't know if we're moving out of the house yet or not, but we'll know by the end of august because that's when we have to either make the payment on the far to expensive house, or we leave. {this matters because I can't do anything without internet, and I won't have internet if we move!}

I know I said a song every chapter, but forgive me because I gave you a lemon. Not a well written lemon, but a lemon none the less. Now please Read AND Review!


	6. what do you want from me

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any songs that I may use, however for all extensive purposes Kagome does.

Also note that I wouldn't mind critiquing if you guys are willing to help out, and I don't mind any requests for what should happen in the story next. Or what songs I should use. Just review with the song I should use, and I'll listen to it and think about where and if I could use it. ~thank you kindly, storm

ITS STARTING! ITS STARTING! ITS STARTING! ITS STARTING!

* * *

CHAPTER 6 ~ WHat do you want from me

"s-s-Sesshomaru" Kagome stammered. I raised my eyebrow and smirked. The scent of her heavy arousal was still in the air.

"Miko I think I liked it better when you were screaming my name from pleasure." I stated.

"…" ha. Kagome is now giving me the silent treatment… wait that means she's ignoring me. Grrrrr.

"Can you please leave" her voice squeaked out. I was astonished, she calls out my name and then asks me to leave? How dare she!

"Miko what makes you think that I'm going to just leave after hearing you call out my name like that?" I was about to go on, but the smell of her tears permented the air.

"What do you want from me Sesshomaru? You send me mixed signals. You try to kill me, your nice to me, you can barley tolerate me, your nice to me, and then you act all cold and indifferent!" she sobbed out. Her emotions were changing fast. Desperation, fear, confusion, and need. It all seemed to circulate in a big circle. I was about to answer her when she spoke again.

_Hey slow it down What do you want from me?_  
_What do you want from me?_  
_Yeah i'm afraid What do you want from me?_  
_What do you want from me?_

_There might have been a time when i would give myself away_  
_Oh once upon a time i didn't give a damn_  
_But now here we are so whataya want from me?_  
_What do you want from me?_

_Just don't give up i am workin' it out_  
_Please don't give in i won't let you down_  
_It messed me up need a second to breathe_  
_Just keep coming around_

_Hey What do you want from me?_  
_What do you want from me?_  
_What do you want from me?_

_Yeah it's plain to see_  
_That baby you're beautiful and it's nothing wrong with you_  
_It's me i'm a freak yeah_  
_But thanks for lovin' me 'cause you're doing it perfectly_

_Yeah there might have been a time_  
_When i would let you step away_  
_I wouldn't even try_  
_But i think you could save my life_

_Just don't give up i am workin' it out_  
_Please don't give in i won't let you down_  
_It messed me up need a second to breathe_  
_Just keep coming around_

_Hey whataya want from me?_  
_What do you want from me?_  
_What do you want from me?_  
_What do you want from me?_  
_What do you want from me?_

_Just don't give up on me_  
_I won't let you down_  
_No i won't let you down_

_And so just don't give up i'm workin' it out_  
_Please don't give in i won't let you down_  
_It messed me up need a second to breathe_  
_Just keep coming around_

_Hey What do you want from me?_

_Just don't give up i am workin' it out_  
_Please don't give in i won't let you down_  
_It messed me up need a second to breathe_  
_Just keep coming around_

_Hey whataya want from me?_  
_What do you want from me?_  
_What do you want from me?_  
_What do you want from me?_  
_What do you want from me?_  
_What do you want from me?_

I looked down at her. I wanted her everything, but I couldn't tell her that, not yet. She was still to broken over the half breed to know what even she wants, which means that I don't know just what to say. So I turned around and exited the clearing.

(hehe, he completely missed the fact that she was secretly saying she loved him he just needed to give her time.)

Kagome~ what do you want from me.

I don't know why I suddenly sang that song, and I don't know why I worded it that way. What's wrong with me! I don't know. I was still looking up at Sesshomaru when I saw that he was at war with himself about something. Obviously one side won, because he abruptly turned around and left the clearing. Why? Why would he leave after I asked him that? Didn't he understand that he's my refuge and all I need is time to understand myself and him?

I sighed. It's going to be a long next few weeks. It's going to be an even longer next few days. Today we pick up Shippo.

* * *

END! END! END! END! END! END! END! END! END! END! END! END!

{song title: what do you want from me by: Adam Lambert}

Anyways I'm sorry for the short chapters, but I do plan on updating once a week if not more. I know I'm going to try to write a chapter a day until school starts…though if I do end up writing a chapter a day, then my story should be finished by the 23rd.(thats when school starts) hehe please review, critique, and or flame. Oh and if you have a story request please just message me! I'll think it through and then message you back if I decide to write it or not! :D I like writing stories I'm actually writing a novel that I hope will be published soon. XD that would be awesome XD


	7. Ravers Fantasy

disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha, nor do i own the songs {however for all intensive purposes kagome does}

* * *

I felt the wind shift, it's breeze picking up my hair and tossing it playfully like a child playing with her mother's hair. My feet shifted and my blade sang as I sliced it through the air in a butterfly arc, catching the wayward leaf and slicing it in a perfect half. I felt a small smile tugging the corners of my mouth and knew practice was going well. Some of the monks at the old temple had taught me how to train myself using the unpredictable and flimsy leaves as precession inhancing targets. My mind was made up. After the scene earlier, I had begun practicing some more to get him and the dream out of my head, and now I've decided. I'm going to be the adult and act like nothing happened.

Gingerly, I slid my blades back into their hip sheaths, and stretched my coiled and kinked muscles. I slid my hands over my legs and up my chest, and over my head, smiling at the freedom my feudal era outfits now offering more freedom than anything else I owned. After trying on the fighting kimono that came with my blades, I immediately went and had some more made. A few were decorated for the occasions that called for me to be dressed more like lady such as when I sparred with Sesshomaru at his castle, but the rest were just plain black with colored silver and blue entwined borders. Smirking in satisfaction as my back, arms, and neck popped, I began making my way toward camp.

~Sesshomaru~

Sitting in a tree above our camp, I wondered what was wrong with me. The little onna was mine so why I couldn't I tell her that? Why had I even gone toward the area where she had been bathing? Oh right. I had felt a small comforting pull at the small of my back that tugged me in the direction. Why though I did not understand.

"So many questions and non to be answered" I contemplated to myself.

"What was that lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. I looked down at her upturned questioning face and sighed to myself. I hadn't realized I said that last part out loud.

"It's nothing Rin. Go back to packing up camp; we're leaving as soon as the miko gets back." I commanded her and sighed again when the tangy scent still permitted from her. If I said it was nothing, why was she confused?

His ear twitched to the right and a soft noise reached his ears. His small onna was singing under her breath a song with a fast and rhythmic beat that for some reason reminded him of glowing and brightly colored lights.

~Kagome~

_This is my melody_  
_And it's just a ravers fantasy_  
_Cause I know_  
_If you're in love with me tonight_  
_We'll rave right through the night_

_This is my melody_  
_And it's just a ravers fantasy_  
_Cause I know_  
_If you're in love with me tonight_  
_We'll rave right through the night_

My feet beat against the ground to the rhythm of the song, my body pulsating to the imaginary rave lights and my hands twirled around as if they were filled with glow sticks, making sparkling patterns in the air.

_This is my melody_  
_And it's just a ravers fantasy_  
_Cause I know_  
_If you're in love with me tonight_  
_We'll rave right through the night_

_This is my melody_  
_And it's just a ravers fantasy_  
_Find More lyrics at .com_  
_Cause I know_  
_If you're in love with me tonight_  
_We'll rave right through the night_

Stepping into camp as my song ended, I silently turned to the light spirits I had called upon in happiness, bowed, and thanked them. My face lit with a grin when I looked back at camp and noticed Rin waiting patiently for me to come hug her and tell her good job for packing up camp.

"Rin! Come here and give me a hug you cutie." I told her as my grin broke into a smile. She laughed and glomped me with enough force that we both tumbled to the ground in a helpless laughing heap. Slowly disentangling myself from the small girl I turned to Sesshomaru's tree.

"We're leaving, Inuyasha's camp is this way, don't forget, all we're doing is picking up Shippo and telling Sango and Miroku bye" I told him with a slight command to my voice. Grabbing Rin's hand, I began to lead her to towards the camp I had just mentioned.

"hn" was the only response I got. After rolling my eyes where he couldn't see them, we continued on our way. Beautiful dark gray clouds drifted across the sky, flowing through and around each other, the leaves on the trees caught the sunlight that escaped from the sky and seemed to catch on fire. Fall, my second favorite season. Rin giggled and twirled around in the falling leaves and flower petals that I gently coaxed from the ground with my favorite wind spirits.

"okay listen Rin, I need you to stay here and play okay? Sesshomaru and I are going to get Shippo okay? If you need us just yell, trust me we'll here it okay?" I told her touching her shoulder. She nodded at me and smiled. After making sure she was fine, I edged through the bushes and watched as my friends looked up from their camp fire. Sango laughed and waved, Miroku smiled and nodded his acknowledgment, and Shippo ran to me before skidding to a halt right in front of me as if just realizing that he was to big to give me run and jump hugs.

"Shippo!" I shouted gleefully. Picking him up I swung him in circles and laughed. It had only been a day but I had still missed him. A sudden shift caught my attention and I looked up to see Inuyasha jump out of his tree.

"Hey Inuyasha. We just came by to pick up Shippo and tell you guys bye alright?" I took that moment to turn my head and smile at Miroku and Sango. "We'll be back in a few weeks maybe more maybe less. We have to train the little ones and there's not a large enough barrier to shield us while we do it so we're going to Sesshomaru's castle." They both got up and hugged me. Two indignant screams of "PERVERT!", one growl, and the noise of two sharp and painful slaps permitted the air. Miroku had grabbed our buts and we yelled and slapped him, but were caught by the surprise of Sesshomaru growling a Miroku low in his throat, his eyes bleeding a slight red color.

"Sesshomaru it's fine, it's fine!" I sat my hand on his chest and tried to calm him down. He looked down at me.

"We must leave now miko. It is time." He stated his voice still holding a slightly feral growl though his eyes were normal again. I nodded. Turning back to my friends one last time I saw Miroku's shocked look mirrored in Inuyasha's face but surprisingly not Sango. She looked from me to Inuyasha with a frown but then when the look from me to Sesshomaru, the frown lifted and was replaced with an almost knowing smirk.

"Be careful Kagome, Shippo. Have a good time; we'll be waiting for your return." She told me. Grabbing Miroku she turned them back to the fire and sat down. Taking Shippo's hand, I pivoted in my foot and walked back through the bushes. Rin laughed when I snaked my free arm around her waist and pulled her into a hug from behind.

"Rin, do you remember Shippo? How about you Shippo? Do you remember Rin?" I asked the two of them. Rin turned to Shippo and nodded.

"Shippo-chan! You got so big!" she exclaimed, giggling. Shippo hid behind my leg and blushed. Awww, even though he's bigger he's still shy around the ladies. I thought to myself. Catching Sesshomaru's eye I gave him a look that stated: don't you do anything to ruin whatever their relationship turns out to be or by god I will castrate you

~Sesshomaru~

My only thought when I saw her look was '…damn..'

* * *

Its been a seriously long time since i updates, and im sorry this chapters short but i have writers block. itll get better though ive already got more ideas. oh and i made changes to the rest of the chapters so be sure to go back and read them. please dont hesitate to point out any mistakes ive made, or give me any of your ideas. Read & Review, and flame if you must. love you all. _{ravers fantasy by tune up!}_


End file.
